Bored Games
by I-brake-for-nifflers
Summary: Cute nonsense... MWPP out of Hogwarts. You can cut the fluff with a knife. SEQUEL UP... Adventures in Candyland. Review please :o !


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm not making any money. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, she thought of it first!

James Potter ran a calloused hand through his hair as he looked at the rectangular box that Lily Evans had dropped on the coffee table.

"Um… Lils?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"They're not moving. It's kind of freaking me out."

"Honestly, James. It's a muggle board game. What did you expect?"

"Why are we doing this again? I mean, it is really, really creepy…"

Lily sat down in the couch opposite of him. "Do I sense a little fear of competition?" Her mouth eased into a teasing grin. James melted.

"Okay, you win. But I still think we should just elope and get this over with."

"James! You promised I could have a little get together and tell all our friends. Nobody even knows yet, and this beautiful thing is burning a hole in my robes." She slowly caressed the small diamond on her left ring finger. "And we haven't seen the marauders in months!

As if on cue, the doorbell of the little two story house in Godric's Hollow pealed pleasantly.

"Honey, I'm hooommmeeeee!" Sirius Black plowed through the front door at top speed, shaking the rain off of his long cloak and making a huge mess. "James, I…" He lifted his head and his dark eyes landed on the redhead making herself at home on the couch. "Evans! What a wonderful surprise!" He sent a menacing glance at James and very unsubtly motioned towards the kitchen.

"What is she doing here?" Sirius whispered frantically. "I thought it was a boys night!"

"Just wait until she makes us play that bored- game. It really, really creeps me out."

CRASH

James and Sirius exchanged glances, and said at the same time: "Worms!" They ran to the closet that Peter Pettigrew had apparated successfully, yet sloppily, into.

"Nice" cough "place Prongs!" Slowly settling dust filled the air as Peter brushed himself off. "Sorry about the mess…" A mop fell on his head.

"James, can you grab the snacks while you're in there explaining the meaning of life to Sirius?" Lily called sweetly.

James grabbed a flagon of butterbeer and used his wand to levitate the bowls of Pepper Imps and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans out to the living room. "Sirius, grab that for me would you?" He nodded in the direction of some biscuits and other things Lily must have baked.

"I never thought I'd see this Prongs!" A huge, mischievous smile played on Sirius' face. "You are sooooo whipped!"

"I think it's cute!"

"Don't tell me _you've_ gone to the dark side too, Wormy!" Sirius started to pout. "I, on the…"

He was interrupted by a polite knock on the back door. Remus showed himself in and hung his worn cloak on one of the nearby brass hooks.

"Moony! I'm saved!" Sirius skidded over to his friend, capturing him in a back-breaking, smothering hug. "Please, PUH- lease tell these idiots that women are demon spawn!"

"Not again. Put me down Black, you're suffocating me." Sirius didn't listen.

All four men, if you could call them that, could barely fit into the tiny kitchen. James was still holding onto the butterbeer for dear life, and barely kept it from sloshing over the rim of its large container before they all finally filed into the cozy living room.

"James, have you told them yet?" Lily stood up from the couch and smoothed out her dark jeans as she walked over to her fiancée.

"Padfoot hasn't shut his mouth yet." He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him possessively. "Guys, Lily here is going to make an honest man out of me."

Remus' eyes bulged.

Peter jumped up and down, "Finally…"

Sirius, after a few moments of pure shock, collected himself and sniggered. "An honest man, huh? Like that's ever going to happen."

Lily rolled her eyes. "We should play the game now." She pulled James over to the 'creepy' box and sat down on one of the fluffy couches.

"And let me introduce to you… cough drum rollcough… Candyland!


End file.
